cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Sonata
Overview He is located inside the Golden Giza Casino. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Hard Luck New Contact(s) Information Smooth-singing owner of the Golden Giza He's the top of the heap, the big cheese, the man himself: Johnny Sonata. Everyone knows who Johnny Sonata is. He ung his way up in the world with his golden voice and charming smile. While he still releases platinum-selling albums every year, he spends much of his time running his casino, the Golden Giza. Johnny is an extremely powerful man, and there are many rumors that say he's tied both to the Family and to Arachnos. Initial Contact Basse tells me you're a good kid, and I trust his judgement. So, if he says you're all right, you're all right by me. And there's a couple of things I need someone I can trust to do for me. Story Arc 'Vote for Wenkler!' button This large pin-on button reminds you of the time you met Paragon City's Councilman Wenkler. It was a little escapade you like to remember as Devil May Care Basse had set you up with a meeting with the big man himself, Johnny Sonata. As it turns out, Johnny had a big job for you, something important he needed done. The first part was to steal a strange document from Arachnos. Johnny claimed it was his, and it did have his signature on it. It was also written in bizarre legalese that glowed faintly and was warm to the touch. Johnny was having trouble deciphering the contract you gave him, saying it was 'all written in mumbo-jumbo.' So he sent you to grab an expert in mumbo-jumbo, a Circle of Thorns librarian. Unfortunately, the Librarian didn't know much about it, but did mention a specialist he knew of, a traitor to the Circle called Akarist. Apparently, Akarist had betrayed the Circle, and was now working with the vigilantes of Paragon City as a consultant on the strange and the supernatural. Johnny found out that Akarist was in a strange other-dimensional world the heroes were exploring, but that wasn't enough to discourage him. A bribe to an Arachnos portal technician later, you were in another world, and brought Akarist back. Akarist got right to work, but had some very disturbing things to say about the nature of the document Johnny was so interested in. Store Basse Croupier sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 35 Natural/Technology Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements Missions Steal something of Johnny's from Arachnos Briefing Okay, kid, here's the deal. I'm Johnny Sonata, and I need something done. If you really are as good as Basse says you are, then you should be able to do it. There's gonna be a couple steps to this, so if you're in, you're in for the long haul. Before you say yes, I'll tell you how it's gonna start to see if you got the mettle. First thing I need is I need you to steal something of mine Arachnos got a hold of, and cover it up. Can you handle that? I knew you had it. What I'm looking for is really simple. A piece of paper, an old contract with my signature on it. That rag's been worth a lot to me over the years, and I haven't minded it in Mr. Recluse's hands. But now, I need it back, and I don't want to bother him by asking, if you catch my drift. So I want you to get it for me, kid. Oh, and blow up some of their other files while you're at it, and take out any guards around them. You always want to leave 'em guessing. Mission Objective(s) According to Mr. Sonata, the contract he's looking for should be somewhere in here. * Steal contract from Arachnos * Steal Johnny's Contract * Three files to destroy Clue: Johnny's Contract This thick contract is written in strange reddish letters that glow faintly and feel warm to the touch. It's dozens of pages long, and written in a bizarre kind of legalese. The signature on the bottom is Johnny's world-famous autograph. Debriefing Hey, kid, you got just what I wanted just the way I wanted it. See, Mr. Recluse, part of our deal was that he'd keep hold on this little piece of paper for me. Keep it safe, you know? Well, I'm tired of playing it safe. That's part of why I like you. You're dangerous. You're a risk-taker. I like it. Well, now it's time for Johnny Sonata to stop acting so safe all the time. It's time for Johnny Sonata to take back what's his! And kid, I'm gonna need a lot of help to get it. Interrogate a Circle Sorcerer Briefing Those Circle of Thorns guys, they're jerks, the lot of them. Some kinda ghost-guys stealing people's bodies and driving 'em around like cars. It ain't right, I tell ya. Jerks, I says, the lot of 'em. But they're jerks who sometimes know something, and that's why I need your help on this. See, you got me that contract, and I'm thankful to you for it. But the whole thing, it's all in mumbo-jumbo. Those circle guys, they got mumbo-jumbo down pat. So, what I want you to do is get hold of one of those guys, and make him look at this thing. This one should be easy. There's this Circle guy who's a bookworm, 'Librarian Engrat' or something. Well, I want you to take him by the scruff of his neck, and have him tell you what I need to decipher this contract. Knock him around some first, so he knows we mean business. Clue: A copy of the contract This thick sheaf of photocopies is a duplicate of the contract Johnny Sonata had you steal from Arachnos. Johnny's name has been blacked out on this copy. However, you notice that it's still warm to the touch. Mission Objective(s) People don't like to talk about Mr ruins under St. Martial, out of concern that it might scare away tourists. But like all of the Rogue Isles, St. Martial is riddled with them. * Defeat Librarian Engrat Clue: 'I can tell you it's demonic' After you smacked him around a bit, Librarian Engrat was ready to tell you what he could about the copy of Johnny's contract you showed him: 'I'll tell you what you want to know, just cease! This may not be my body, but I've grown quite attached to it. Little bit of humor there. *Ahem* Well, I can tell you it's demonic. Most likely a soul-exchange contract. You konw, wealth and power and fame in exchange for one's soul. As a Librarian, I've seen a great number of them. I note that the contractee has been blacked out, so it's most likely someone powerful. You, perhaps? Well, whoever it is, if they're looking for a way out of it, I'm afraid I won't be much help to you. You'd probably need a specialist in demonic negotiations like the traitor Akarist to find a loophole.' Debriefing That's all he had? Go talk to some other guy 'cause I ain't got nothing? What did I tell ya? Jerks, the lot of them! Still, that name, Akarist. I've heard it before. That could be something. Capture Akarist in another dimension Briefing So I looked into this guy Akarist. Turns out he's some kind of Circle guy who turned on 'em and went over to the heroes. Now, the vigilantes over in Paragon City use him as a consultant on all kinds of weird things 'cause he knows about it all. Sounds like just the kind of guy I want looking at this contract of mine. So here's the deal: Right now the heroes have this guy in some kind of weird other dimension or somethin' like that. I want him back here. So I gotta send someone to get him. And I want that someone to be you. Now, I got contacts and I got contacts. So I knoew about this guy, name of Grant Naylor. He's a good kid, and they got him out in Nerva working on one of those Circle portals. Trying to make it work for us. He'll send you where you need to go, and bring you back when you're done. Just give him a couple of tickets on the house. Clue: Front row seats Johnny Sonata is always the hottest ticket in town, and these two front row seats are probably worth more than most people on the Island make in a month. Just the thing to bribe a low-paid technician. Mission Objective(s) * Give tickets to Naylor Debriefing: Technician Naylor Awright! Thanks for tha' tickets, pal. Mr. Sonata told me where ya need ta go, an' I got tha portal prepped for yah. We'll be ready ta pull ya back once yer done. Now, this thing's still a bit shakey, so ya might be a bit uncomfortable. Don't mind that. An' if it does go wrong on yeh, well, then ya won't be able ta mind it ever again. Now, I got tha coordinates all set, an' tha portal's powered up. Go on in. Mission Objective(s) This place is strange in a way you can feel deep inside. But Akarist is out there, and Johnny wants you to bring him back. * Kidnap Akarist * Take Akarist to Portal Clue: 'These things never end well' Before you handed him over to Johnny's men, Akarist told you something: 'Ah, so I was correct. This is about Mr. Sonata. How droll. No doubt he's begun to fear his contract is finally up. Oh, you did know that, correct? This is all about the little deal Mr. Sonata made to gain all of his wealth and power and fame. It's a sad case, really, but one repeated any time ambition and ignorance boldly stride into the open arms of the underworld. I was wondering why so many people seem so enthralled by such a mediocre singer. And here I had put it off to changing tastes in music over the eons since I was last alive. It does make sense, though. My guess would be that the 'Wailer' demons are part of the curse, come to collect Mr. Sonata's soul. Mr. Sonate has been very clever, though. St. Martial itself is nothing more than a way to focus mystic power into a series of words meant to distract, disrupt, or bar the demons' entry. But it won't work forever. I'll provide him advice of course, but it's not going to help. These things never end well. Believe me, I know. The delightful thing about situations like this is that it works both as history and as metaphor. Johnny Sonata sold his soul for success literally, but the sort of person he is, if there were no demons in this world, he would have sold his soul just the same through more munddane means. Debriefing That Akarist guy, what a piece of work. So he gets here and he just sits down and starts going over that contract. No complaints, no nothing! What a professional, huh? Just like you, kid. A real pro, all the way. He said he'd have something for me soon. I shoulda had someone nab him years ago! Hey, when he's done, I'm gonna want you in on this. Johnny Sonata don't forget the people who've helped him, kid. Talk to Hardcase Briefing Those Circle guys are jerks, I tell you, every last one of 'em! Even that Akarist guy. Oh, he went over that contract, and he told me what he found, sure. Then a whole pack of heroes busted him out! People today got no loyalty, kid. Anyway, I know what to do next. It's gotta be about these Wailer guys. Akarist, he said that they would know how to stop all of this. So I need you to find one of their leaders. Talk to Hardcase. He'll know. That's what I pay him for. Ask him where the biggest bunch of those screaming demons is holed up. Akarist said you'd find some kind of king of the things there. And once Hardcase tells you where to go, then bring that thing back. I pulled some strings and got some Fortunatas comin' in to work their charms on it. Debriefing: Hardcase Now he's interested in the Wailers? He leaves me to deal with this for how long, and now he wants you to take care of it? Fine. The biggest group of them right now is down in the seweres. I can tell you where to go and how to get there. If he's interested now, it must be because he's found a way to save his miserable hide. Well, as long as it keeps people from getting hurt, I can handle that. Mission Objective(s) The cries of the Wailers echo down the tunnels. * Defeat Wailer Lord External Links *